Modern Ethernet switches continue to increase in scale, such as with respect to a higher port count per switch chip or device and a greater bandwidth per port. Some server (blade) enclosures are typically designed to support a fixed, small number of servers per enclosure, such as to support enterprise data centers, small and medium businesses (SMB), and/or remote/branch offices. Typically, these server enclosures also have slots, or bays, where a number of network switch modules are installed to provide connectivity between the servers/blades themselves, and between the servers/blades and external networks. In a single server enclosure, network connectivity can be optimized to a small, fixed number of server network interface card (NIC) connections. To achieve an optimum balance in such connectivity, network switch devices or chips, such as implemented via an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) with high radix, can be utilized to increase port count and port bandwidth and to provide connectivity to more than one enclosure.